


What He Wants

by 2mimori2



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ass Play, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Kinky Hisoka, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wax Play, and other kinks as they come, brat taming, gotta build up the tension first!, rope play, slow burn kinda?, smutty but not too much, some of the kinks in the story are 'loose' versions of themselves, the smut is coming but, typical hisoka lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mimori2/pseuds/2mimori2
Summary: Ever since the start of the hunter exam, you haven’t been able to keep your eyes off of the flashy magician, Hisoka. Something about him just hypnotizes you. You’re constantly finding yourself helpless to his tantalizing pull. After admitting to you that he notices the way you stare, he surprisingly (probably half jokingly) offers to let you ride him, an offer you find yourself struggling to refuse.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes during the hunter exam and continues on after that. It starts in the 4th phase, Zevil island. It's only the first day.
> 
> ~Hey it's 2mimori2! This is my first AO3 fan fiction however, I'm not new to writing fan fiction hah. I'm still deciding whether I want this to continue to be an x reader story because, I kind of have an Idea of who I want the character to be, that's why her appearance is described in the story but, you can also imagine her a different way yourself and just ignore what I wrote so????  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

  


You trudged through the forest, tag hidden in your vest. You dressed entirely too pretty to be out here in the dirt, you don’t even know what you were thinking when you decided to wear it. Not to mention your pink velvet camisole. That shirt was too high quality for you to be out in this forest sweating so much in it like this! Honestly, you should’ve put more thought into your outfit when you picked it out the morning the test began. At least it’s paired with some shorts that fit your rounded butt nicely. After all, Hisoka’s probably noticed my nice figure by now. You thought to yourself and felt a light blush dust your brown cheeks.

Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka. The man who’d be your end all be all. That flashy magician is just so… attractive to you. His playful demeanor, his slightly scary aura, and his unique look has your panties in a bunch! Oh, how you wanted to get up close and personal with him at least once. There doesn’t have to be interaction but at the very least, just to be in close proximity was enough to get your head spinning. Up until now, you still hadn’t really had the chance to interact with Hisoka. He would either be hard to find or everyone would be sidetracked with the exam.  
Which reminds you, ‘I need to find a hiding place’ , you think to yourself. You looked down at the card with the number you were looking for on it. Of course, you weren’t quite sure who the tag belonged to, and by now you may never know.

You found a spot next to a tree under the leafy canopy of the quiet forest, and placed your hand against the trunk as you rested. Breathing heavy, you looked all around you in each direction. Then suddenly, You saw a bored looking Hisoka leaning against a tree about 30 feet away. He stood there, eyes locked on you, card in his hand with the edge pressed to his face gently.

You look back at him, frozen. You’re not quite sure what to do but, something tells you that running isn’t an option so, you continue to stare back into his golden eyes. He lets out a breath and lowers the crimson playing card from his face.

“You shouldn’t be so loud when trying to catch your breath,” He states, starting to shuffle his cards. “How do you expect to catch your target off guard with all that ruckus?” He spoke, golden eyes never leaving your face.  
You let out a sigh. “I didn’t see you,” your brown eyes scan over his shirt and you see his tag number ‘44’. “Bold huh?” You ask, darting your eyes up from his tag and back to his face. His lips curl into a smile and he chuckles lightly.

“I suppose,” he answers, putting the card deck in his pocket. “ Am I your target?” He asks, his smile only curling more. You shake your head before scanning his body once again, drinking in his attractive physique. He notices the scan and his smile curls further, once again.

“I don’t even know who my target is,” You reply. You notice him scanning your body, shamelessly before taking a few strides forward until the space between you turned into 10 feet.

“That’s not good,” He smirks, coming a little closer. “I don’t know either, but we can kill other players to get all six points right?” He says, licking his lip and looking you directly in your eyes. He lifts one of the cards up from his deck and holds it between his index and middle fingers.

You feel a shiver of fear roll down your spine and you remove your arm from the tree so you can back up. As much as you liked him, you knew of his dangerous nature. His scary aura was part of the allure after all. However, you never would’ve thought it would cross his mind to kill you. But maybe that’s because, you thought you were special. After all, all humans tend to think that of themselves. Hisoka notices your fear and his smirk now becomes a little more toothy. He comes closer now, only 5 feet apart. You can tell by his toothy grin and the way his eyes are narrowed that he’s enjoying this. You can also tell that he might actually kill you. You clear your throat and begin to speak.

“Are you going to kill me?” You asked bluntly. He chuckled.

“Are you going to kill me?” He responded, voice smooth. You didn’t notice it but now he’s only 1 foot away from you. His golden orbs so close, you can really see the way they drop when he decides to scan your body once again. You felt a shiver roll up your spine, but only this time it was a different type of feeling. It was like, being eyed by a predator. Hisoka, having seen you shiver makes him look you up and down once more. You start to feel a little embarrassed and look away before his eyes can reach your face again. “You haven’t answered me yet,” He speaks, filling the silence in the air. You look back into his eyes slowly, remembering the question still hanging in the air and clear your throat.

“N-no,” You respond softly, you notice his eyes look into your v-necked vest at your cleavage before he looks up at you again. At this point, you begin to realize that he’s doing this on purpose, possibly to test your reactions. So you take a breath to calm yourself down, and resolve that you shouldn’t react so helplessly.

“You should,” He speaks before suddenly grabbing your throat with his long pale hand. You’re taken aback by the sudden attack but you don’t hesitate to respond by shooting your leg out to kick him between the legs. But, quickly he grabs your leg with his other hand. You shoot your right arm out to punch him in his face but he dodges it, coming closer to your face, eyes never unlocking from yours. “Think,” He whispers into your ear before squeezing your leg so hard his nails begin to penetrate your skin. You grit your teeth, refusing to let a whimper of pain fall out, and you punch him directly in his gut. He doesn’t budge, so you let out a sigh of anger and throw another punch directly into his gut. He chuckles, not budging again. So you begin to throw punches at his face, eventually landing one. However he takes the punch and his smirk reappears.

His grip around your neck tightens and you realize that initially he was not choking you but, now he is. Knowing this could very well be your death, you begin to fight harder than you did before. You kicked at his gut with the leg that he wasn’t holding, but all he did was let go of the other leg, throw his arm under it and then grab the leg you used to stop the kick. Now you’re back against the tree you let go of earlier. Your back was pressed against the tree trunk now and your legs were pressed against your torso, bent over Hisoka’s arm. Despite the fact that your air was slowly leaving your body, you felt a little heat pool in your abdomen. This position was very compromising, and normally you’d feel very scared, but this time you felt a little aroused. To be in this kind of compromising position with Hisoka did a little more than scare you and that in itself scares you.

You look into his eyes and try to give him the most helpless look you can muster, hoping to bring sympathy out of him. However, it only makes the smirk on his pale face disappear. A look of disgust replaces his previous look. That’s when you quickly throw your hands up to wrap around Hisoka’s neck. His arms are busy so he can't block you and even if he tried to dodge, he couldn’t move too much without having to let go of you completely. Your hands land on his neck and you squeeze the hardest you can to cut off his circulation. He suddenly removes his arms from your legs, causing you to fall, and then he removes his hand from your neck so he can remove your hands before you pull him down with you. In less than a blink of an eye, he does all this, pulling your hands off his neck and throwing them down to meet your falling figure. The back of your head hits the trunk of the tree and you groan in pain.

You look up at Hisoka and he looks down at you, his smirk back again. He almost seems to be waiting for your next move, like the fight isn’t over. Realizing this, you stand up and throw a punch at him, he dodges it. You then charge at him, with your left arm pulled back to release a punch. He eyes you in amusement before dodging the punch you throw again. Gritting your teeth you try to throw another.

Within the next two minutes you find yourself on the ground, you let out a loud sigh. Hisoka had grabbed the fist of your last punch and flipped you over onto your back. You get up and get into a fighting position only to see Hisoka standing, like you never charged at him. He walks up to you and puts his hand on your head, long fingers caressing the roots of your braids. You try to punch his arm but he grabs your fist and forces it down to your side.

“Save the rest of your energy,“ he starts eyes looking down into yours. Then suddenly he stops and his eyes narrow just a little. He notices the look in your eyes, the resolve to fight never having left them. He licks his lips. “I’m not going to fight anymore,” he states and lets go of you. “Now go find your target,” He says before turning around and walking off. And just like that, he’s gone.

You let out a sigh of relief and walk over to a tree to lean against it. ‘He didn’t kill me’ you think to yourself. You wipe the beads of sweat off of your brown forehead and run your hand through your blonde box braids. That fight didn’t wear you out as much as it did frustrate you. You only ever managed to land punches on him because he was choosing to let you so he could pin you against a tree. But when he let go? You weren’t able to land a single punch on him yet he was able to successfully stop your punches and dodge them. Your life could’ve been taken from you by that magician in that moment but he chose not to. ‘Why?’ you think to yourself. ‘What made him decide to spare my life?’

You finally lean off of the tree and begin looking for a spot to rest for the night. You find a small cave and decide its perfect.  



	2. Second encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially, I had chapter 2 and chapter 3 written already. I was planning on posting it not too soon after chapter 1 but, I reread both chapters and I didn't like how quickly the reader and Hisoka's relationship escalated. So, I didn't delete them but, I decided to rewrite them. I want to build up more tension between Hisoka and the reader before actually having them get intimate. After all, Hisoka seems to like playing with his toys before diving in and I want to capture Hisoka as true to his character as possible. I also wanted to give him more of a reason to desire the reader by adding more fight scenes and interactions in general. So my bad if the smut isn't coming fast enough lol. The smut is definitely coming very soon, just gotta build up that tension you know? But just to give you guys a little satisfaction to hold you over, I'll be posting the scrapped versions of chapter 2 and 3 after posting the rewritten versions. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter  
> ~2mimori2

  
Slowly your eyes opened. You fell asleep shortly after arriving at the cave last night. Now, you’re awake, groggy, but well rested. You sit up, stretch, and let out a quiet yawn before getting up and making your way to the mouth of the cave.

Outside you see the sun above the trees and just over the horizon, coloring the navy blue skies. You stand outside the cave, lifting your arms up and shifting onto the tips of your toes to stretch once again. Finishing the stretch, you reach into your vest pocket for your tag. Thankfully, it was still there. You pulled out the card telling you what tag you needed.

‘I really need to figure out who this is sooner than later.’ You thought.

It is only the second day, but you figured it would be best to just figure out who it is so you can just get your six points now and call it a day.

You place your tag back into your vest pocket and start into the forest. You resolve to just fight random people for their tags until you get enough points, or find your target. And like clockwork, you spot a male in a branch. He’s laying there, sleeping. While you don’t want, you decide that you should climb up the tall tree and snatch his tag from him while he slumbers.

You quickly run up to the trunk of the tree. Your eyes scan the tree for bark that protruded enough for you to get a grip. After marking a clear path for climbing up the tree in your mind, you set your left foot onto one of the tree’s fat roots and then set the other on the root directly adjacent to that one. Hands gripping a piece of prominent bark, you begin to climb. Slowly you moved up, and up, feet following closely after your hands until you reached the wide branch that the man slept on. Your hand moved to grip the branch and slowly you jumped onto it, body now in a crawling position. Crawling over to the man, once in front you reached into his left pocket and felt the round plastic of his tag and slowly you pulled it out. Very quickly, you fled the tree.

Once you reached the ground you swiftly made your way out of there, in fear that he’d wake up. Little did you know, he had already awoken after you fled the tree. It would only be six minutes until he discovers that you took his tag but, luckily enough time for you to be out of eyeshot.

The trek through the forest was a boring one. You had been walking for hours and you hadn’t seen anyone since the man in the tree(who didn’t even have the right tag). You continue your trek until suddenly you are stopped in your tracks by a man with a sword.

“Give me your tag, and we can end this without any bloodshed,” He says, sword up and ready for a fight. You look back at him with a blank expression. This man really expected you to just give up your tag because he threatened you with a shiny sword and a battle stance. You nearly chuckled. You couldn’t fight Hisoka, and rightfully so with all his power. However, Hisoka ran circles around this guy in attractiveness and battle skill. With that being said, this guy would be a piece of cake.

“Don’t make me laugh,” You start, feeling a little cheeky. “I’m not giving up my tag to someone who needs a weapon to threaten their opponents,” You state, hand now on your hip. The man’s face wavered only a little before going straight again. Next thing you know, he’s charging at you with a throaty battle cry. You jump backward and dodge the first thrust of his sword before ducking to avoid the next air slice.

As you and the man brawl, a nearby Hisoka senses the action and begins making his way toward your fight. The red butterflies that hovered his shoulder flew away when he stood, and he began his trek toward the fight. He wasn’t doing much really, so why not watch a battle. Maybe it’ll trigger his bloodlust and he’ll finally feel up to killing someone for their tag.

Once again you jump back to dodge his sword but, this time you grab a broken tree root off of the ground and use it to guard you against the next thrust of his sword. The thick root takes all of the slice, only breaking a little. You use the root to counter his attacks before using it to swoop his sword right out of his hand.

He looks at you, thoroughly shocked at the smoothness of your maneuver and quickly raises his arms to defend himself from the strike you give him with the root. You give him a few more strikes before kicking his knee in and making him fall to the soil. He looks up at you, fear in his eyes. You point the root to his chin, face serious.

“Give me your tag, or we will end this with bloodshed,” You state. The man quickly scrambles to grab his tag from his robe and hands it to you with shaky hands. You snatch the tag with your free hand and move the root. Grabbing the sword, the man runs off until he’s out of eyeshot. You look at his tag and curse. “This isn’t the tag I’m looking for,” You groan but put it in your vest pocket.

“Is that the first tag you’ve collected?” A smooth voice you’ve come to love, asks from the shade of a tree nearby. You turn to look in the direction of the voice and come to see none other than Hisoka. You’re knees almost go weak but, before they can you straighten up your posture. “Hmm?” He hums, reminding you of the question.

“No,” You reply, dropping the root that was in your other hand. Your eyes scan him looking for any signs of a possible previous fight. You see none and decide to ask, “H-have you even collected a tag?” You didn’t mean to stutter.

Hisoka only shakes his head before letting a hemotrophic butterfly land on the finger he now held out for it. “I’m curious about who has me as their target. So I’ve been wandering aimlessly until they find me,” He says before the crimson butterfly flies off of his finger. “Unless they don’t have the guts to challenge me,” He smirks eyes on his long vacant digit. You drink up the way his eyes crinkled and narrowed when he smirked, something you found insanely attractive. His eyes now move onto you. Not ready for the sudden eye contact, your brown orbs scramble to focus on something else. Failing to find anything interesting enough you turn just a little to look behind you. When your head turns back to face him, you almost miss the way his golden irises dart from focusing on your thighs back up to your face.

Desperate to start a conversation to fill the awkward silence you pull the card with your target number on it and hold it in the air for Hisoka to look at.

“Do you have any Idea who this is?” You ask. Hisoka’s eyes land on the card and he squints before leaning off the tree and walking closer. Once he’s right in front of you he pulls a stray hair out of his face and looks down at you.

“Aren’t you more interested in finding out yourself?” He starts, and then his face comes in closer until your eyes are a good three inches apart. “And even if I did know, what do I get out of telling you?” He asks, voice dropping an octave. You gulp, mouth going dry and heart beating a little fast. There he goes again getting uncomfortably close, not that you don’t like it though.

“I-I-I…” you sputter, struggling to find the right response. Hisoka lets out a seductive throaty chuckle. Golden irises staring intensely into your brown ones, he straightened himself into a less intrusive position and smirked, once again.

“I’ll offer you a deal,” He says. Lifting his finger to point at himself he starts, “If you can land one punch on me,” he turns his finger to point at you, “I’ll tell you who it is.”

You think about the deal for a second and get into a fighting stance. Even if you aren’t capable of landing a punch on him without him letting you, it was still worth a try right? You know Hisoka is obviously way stronger, stealthier, and skilled than you but fighting someone of his caliber is good practice. He could kill you though but, he didn’t last time so he probably won’t try this time. Right? Right?

Hisoka stays in the same stance, smirk becoming a toothy grin. You decide to go big and open the fight with an uppercut. Hisoka dodges grin changing to a smirk, moving his body to the left. Quickly you try to hit him with a left hook and he dodges that as well, body moving right. You throw a right hook and he dodges again. You run at him this time, arm raised to punch him square in the face. He jumps backward and dodges the next punch you try to throw.

5 minutes pass and you realize Hisoka hasn’t stopped smirking and that you haven’t managed to land a single punch on him. He was standing a sizeable distance away from you. You looked at him, fists clenched at your sides.

“You’re very predictable,” He says, looking at his fingernails. You groan quietly in annoyance. He looks back up at you and positions himself as if he were getting ready to charge at you. “You haven’t been able to land a punch on me since we started and I wasn’t even fighting back. Realistically, you wouldn’t make it in a serious fight against me. However, I’m interested in seeing you try,” He says before quickly he dashes at you.

In less than the blink of an eye, he’s in front of you. You look up at him for only a second, fear paralyzing you, before he delivers a backhanded smack to your right cheek. It sends you flying to your left and onto the ground. You stand up quickly and before you even realize it, he’s in front of you again. You try to punch at him but before you can, you’re sent flying by the same type of hit in the opposite direction. You stand quickly cursing. You look at him, rubbing your cheek. He’s still standing there, looking back at you. You stood back in fighting position. Your face pissed, but not because he hit you.

It was so obvious that he wasn’t even using a tenth of his power, choosing to go incredibly easy on you. This is what pissed you off. Not because he hit you, but because he’s only using so little of his power and in just two hits he’s already made you slide across both sides of the battlefield. While it really pissed you off and discouraged you from continuing the fight, you still decided to charge at him.

He stands still. You get in front of him and sweep your leg into the air to throw a kick to his face and he quickly grabs your foot.

“I said punch,” He says, face serious. Next thing you know he spins you around by your foot and slaps you into the ground. Letting out a grunt you try to get up but, then Hisoka’s on you. Your hands are pinned to the ground by his pale ones, and he’s sitting directly on top of your thighs. Not particularly the position you imagined but, it was satisfying enough to bring a little heat to your stomach

Despite knowing how futile it is to continue fighting, you still try. It's only when Hisoka tells you it’s no use that you finally give up.

“You failed. But you did put up a fight, so I’ll reward you by telling you who it is. However, I expect you to be better the next time we fight,” He says.

You nod. “Thank you.”

Hisoka leans in and whispers in your ear who the tag belongs to. He releases your hands and gets up. You sit up and then he walks off. 


	3. Ch.2 (SCRAPPED VER.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the SCRAPPED version of chapter 2. If you do not wish to read the original DRAFT of chapter two, then just continue on to the next chapter.

Ch.2 (scrapped)

You woke up, back hurting. You let out a little moan before sitting up and extending your arms into a stretch. You suddenly stopped stretching and grabbed at your vest, looking for your tag, which you found in your pocket still. You let out a sigh of relief. That means no one found you here. ‘That’s good’ you mention in your head. You lift your arm to scratch your head and suddenly a familiar stench fills your nostrils and you scrunch up your face in disgust. It’s time to take bath.

Before leaving the cave you looked outside to see if there were any participants. Eyes carefully scanning the trees, you saw nothing so you emerged from the cave. You began walking around the forest hoping to find a river or spring somewhere. The tall trees and their green leaves kept you walking under its canopy for a while, until you found a clearing. You turned into the tall grass of the clearing and slowly made your way across to the water. ‘There’s still an exam going on’ you thought to yourself, each step forward, seeming like a step closer to the next confrontation.

Successfully, you reached the spring and looked around. Remembering you have nothing to dry your hair off with, you took an elastic band off of your wrist and pulled your braids into a high bun. You looked around once again, making sure no one was watching you before pulling your tag out of your vest and connecting it to the bra in your shirt. You decided that you’re just going to bathe with it on so that if anyone wants it, they’ll have to fight you for it.

You look around 1 more time before actually taking off your things. You took off your black vest and dropped it on the ground, accompanied by your pink camisole, and your stretchy black shorts. You quickly discard your pink panties into the pile. You stood for a second, covering your womanhood and looking around again. Once again you saw nothing in the trees, around the trees, and heard nothing. You figured, if someone were peeping they wouldn’t be detectable and at this point, you were too stinky to care anyway. You looked at the water, and took note of how clear it was. Even though you should’ve done it before, you figured it was clean enough.

You stepped into the spring slowly, adjusting to its temperature. Once you were neck deep, you stopped and stood there. Even though you had no soap, you scrubbed your arms and legs with your hands and fingernails to get some kind of clean.

From the forest nearby, an idle Hisoka walked about. He noticed a clearing to his right and looked past the tall trees separating the clearing from the forest to see a person in the spring nearby. He walked closer to the trees and smirked, the person looked awfully familiar. He leaned against the deep brown bark of the tree from behind and squinted his eyes while staring into the clearing. The person’s hair was blond and in a bun, their skin an obvious brown, and their profile resembling a woman. ‘It’s that woman from yesterday’ he thought. He let out a quiet moan and licked his lips. He then began to scan the clearing of potential threats to the woman bathing. He notices a man on the other side of the clearing hiding behind a tree, obviously watching her. Though he couldn’t tell if the man was trying to peep or target her. Hisoka then looked to her clothes on the side of the spring. ‘She couldn’t be dumb enough to leave her tag in the pile of her clothes right?’

Hisoka looked to the grass of the clearing and noticed the grass shaking. ‘Someone’s going to try and steal her clothes’ he thought, noticing that the shakiness of the grass moved toward her clothes. While the woman was facing the other side of the forest, Hisoka watched the person grab her clothes and run off back towards the forest. Curious about whether or not she left the tag in her clothes, he turned, flicked one of the red butterflies on his shoulder, and walked towards the part of the forest the person ran into.

After [y/n] pulled your hands out of your bra, you turned around to where you clothes were on the bank of the spring and gasped. Your clothes were gone. You cursed under your breath. ‘I can’t walk around here naked!’ you thought, frustrated. Then you chuckled and face palmed. ‘This wouldn’t have happened if I bathed last night or, if I just didn’t bathe at all!’ [y/n] tsk’d and began emerging from the water. [y/n] took her bun down to feel less naked. Cursing the whole time, you walked into the forest quickly, covering your womanhood the whole way. Next to the tree separating the clearing from the forest, [y/n] saw your clothes laying there and a tag. You looked up and saw Hisoka leaning against a tree nearby. He held his card deck in one hand and a card in the other. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye and his tongue darted past his lips to give them a small lick. You looked back down and grabbed your clothes, before stomping over to him.

“Do you think this is funny?” You state, once you’re face to face. Hisoka’s eyes land on your cleavage before his smile curls in the slowest most tantalizing way. You feel a light blush dust your cheeks but don’t move to block your cleavage, choosing instead to keep blocking your womanhood.

“Kind of,” He replies, voice cool. “You should’ve known leaving your clothes like that on the bank would result in them getting stolen,” He spoke, his eyes moving up to yours. You clench your teeth, irritated yet a little excited that Hisoka found enough interest in you to steal your clothes. He might’ve even sniffed your underwear and touched himself. Your face gets a little redder at the thought. Hisoka notices this and his smile never fades. “I wasn’t the one who stole them, if that’s what you’re wondering. However, I did stop the one who actually took it. And coincidentally, the person who took your clothes had the tag that you were looking for,” Hisoka states, gesturing with his nose to the tag on top of the clothes you were holding.

You look down at the number on the tag and then, pull the card with the number out of your vest just to check. As Hisoka stated, the number was the same. You look back up at him a little confused. ‘Why would he do something like this? Why would he even care about my clothes? Why would he even GIVE me back my clothes? There was no tag in them but easily he could’ve kept the clothes just to discourage me from trying to search for the tag I needed. He could’ve even made me trade my tag for it’ you thought to yourself.

“Why did you give me the tag? What do you want?” You asked. There’s many things he could want of course, from your tag to your body. And secretly, just a little, you hoped it was your body. Hisoka chuckled.

“You think I want something” He asked, voice so dangerously low it made you feel a little shock of arousal in your nether region. “Yes,” you responded, your voice dropping an octave. He moved his face so close your lips nearly touched and whispered, “I want you to ride me.”

A small fire lit up your nether region. This had to be a joke. Your brown eyes, that you hadn’t realized you closed, opened and met with Hisoka’s golden ones, which were now further away than they were before. His card was pressed to his lip and he was still smiling, which didn’t help extinguish the unwanted fire. He stared back as if he were actually awaiting a response.

“Y-you’re joking, r-right?” You stuttered the blush you previously had on your cheeks darkened.

“I’ve noticed the way you’ve been staring at me since the start of the exam. Everytime I looked in your direction, you seemed to act without thinking, often making you look like a fool. Whenever I stepped too close you’d become flustered,” he began. “ I’ve seen you check me out more than once, and when I returned the gesture you’d shiver or blush. It’s obvious what the situation is,” Hisoka finishes, putting his deck of cards away.

The fire in your belly only gets a little hotter, realizing that he knew all the while.

“So,” he says, smile gone, voice low and sultry again, “are you gonna ride me?” 

Ch.2 (scrapped)

You woke up, back hurting. You let out a little moan before sitting up and extending your arms into a stretch. You suddenly stopped stretching and grabbed at your vest, looking for your tag, which you found in your pocket still. You let out a sigh of relief. That means no one found you here. ‘That’s good’ you mention in your head. You lift your arm to scratch your head and suddenly a familiar stench fills your nostrils and you scrunch up your face in disgust. It’s time to take bath.

Before leaving the cave you looked outside to see if there were any participants. Eyes carefully scanning the trees, you saw nothing so you emerged from the cave. You began walking around the forest hoping to find a river or spring somewhere. The tall trees and their green leaves kept you walking under its canopy for a while, until you found a clearing. You turned into the tall grass of the clearing and slowly made your way across to the water. ‘There’s still an exam going on’ you thought to yourself, each step forward, seeming like a step closer to the next confrontation.

Successfully, you reached the spring and looked around. Remembering you have nothing to dry your hair off with, you took an elastic band off of your wrist and pulled your braids into a high bun. You looked around once again, making sure no one was watching you before pulling your tag out of your vest and connecting it to the bra in your shirt. You decided that you’re just going to bathe with it on so that if anyone wants it, they’ll have to fight you for it.

You look around 1 more time before actually taking off your things. You took off your black vest and dropped it on the ground, accompanied by your pink camisole, and your stretchy black shorts. You quickly discard your pink panties into the pile. You stood for a second, covering your womanhood and looking around again. Once again you saw nothing in the trees, around the trees, and heard nothing. You figured, if someone were peeping they wouldn’t be detectable and at this point, you were too stinky to care anyway. You looked at the water, and took note of how clear it was. Even though you should’ve done it before, you figured it was clean enough.

You stepped into the spring slowly, adjusting to its temperature. Once you were neck deep, you stopped and stood there. Even though you had no soap, you scrubbed your arms and legs with your hands and fingernails to get some kind of clean.

From the forest nearby, an idle Hisoka walked about. He noticed a clearing to his right and looked past the tall trees separating the clearing from the forest to see a person in the spring nearby. He walked closer to the trees and smirked, the person looked awfully familiar. He leaned against the deep brown bark of the tree from behind and squinted his eyes while staring into the clearing. The person’s hair was blond and in a bun, their skin an obvious brown, and their profile resembling a woman. ‘It’s that woman from yesterday’ he thought. He let out a quiet moan and licked his lips. He then began to scan the clearing of potential threats to the woman bathing. He notices a man on the other side of the clearing hiding behind a tree, obviously watching her. Though he couldn’t tell if the man was trying to peep or target her. Hisoka then looked to her clothes on the side of the spring. ‘She couldn’t be dumb enough to leave her tag in the pile of her clothes right?’

Hisoka looked to the grass of the clearing and noticed the grass shaking. ‘Someone’s going to try and steal her clothes’ he thought, noticing that the shakiness of the grass moved toward her clothes. While the woman was facing the other side of the forest, Hisoka watched the person grab her clothes and run off back towards the forest. Curious about whether or not she left the tag in her clothes, he turned, flicked one of the red butterflies on his shoulder, and walked towards the part of the forest the person ran into.

After [y/n] pulled your hands out of your bra, you turned around to where you clothes were on the bank of the spring and gasped. Your clothes were gone. You cursed under your breath. ‘I can’t walk around here naked!’ you thought, frustrated. Then you chuckled and face palmed. ‘This wouldn’t have happened if I bathed last night or, if I just didn’t bathe at all!’ [y/n] tsk’d and began emerging from the water. [y/n] took her bun down to feel less naked. Cursing the whole time, you walked into the forest quickly, covering your womanhood the whole way. Next to the tree separating the clearing from the forest, [y/n] saw your clothes laying there and a tag. You looked up and saw Hisoka leaning against a tree nearby. He held his card deck in one hand and a card in the other. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye and his tongue darted past his lips to give them a small lick. You looked back down and grabbed your clothes, before stomping over to him.

“Do you think this is funny?” You state, once you’re face to face. Hisoka’s eyes land on your cleavage before his smile curls in the slowest most tantalizing way. You feel a light blush dust your cheeks but don’t move to block your cleavage, choosing instead to keep blocking your womanhood.

“Kind of,” He replies, voice cool. “You should’ve known leaving your clothes like that on the bank would result in them getting stolen,” He spoke, his eyes moving up to yours. You clench your teeth, irritated yet a little excited that Hisoka found enough interest in you to steal your clothes. He might’ve even sniffed your underwear and touched himself. Your face gets a little redder at the thought. Hisoka notices this and his smile never fades. “I wasn’t the one who stole them, if that’s what you’re wondering. However, I did stop the one who actually took it. And coincidentally, the person who took your clothes had the tag that you were looking for,” Hisoka states, gesturing with his nose to the tag on top of the clothes you were holding.

You look down at the number on the tag and then, pull the card with the number out of your vest just to check. As Hisoka stated, the number was the same. You look back up at him a little confused. ‘Why would he do something like this? Why would he even care about my clothes? Why would he even GIVE me back my clothes? There was no tag in them but easily he could’ve kept the clothes just to discourage me from trying to search for the tag I needed. He could’ve even made me trade my tag for it’ you thought to yourself.

“Why did you give me the tag? What do you want?” You asked. There’s many things he could want of course, from your tag to your body. And secretly, just a little, you hoped it was your body. Hisoka chuckled.

“You think I want something” He asked, voice so dangerously low it made you feel a little shock of arousal in your nether region. “Yes,” you responded, your voice dropping an octave. He moved his face so close your lips nearly touched and whispered, “I want you to ride me.”

A small fire lit up your nether region. This had to be a joke. Your brown eyes, that you hadn’t realized you closed, opened and met with Hisoka’s golden ones, which were now further away than they were before. His card was pressed to his lip and he was still smiling, which didn’t help extinguish the unwanted fire. He stared back as if he were actually awaiting a response.

“Y-you’re joking, r-right?” You stuttered the blush you previously had on your cheeks darkened.

“I’ve noticed the way you’ve been staring at me since the start of the exam. Everytime I looked in your direction, you seemed to act without thinking, often making you look like a fool. Whenever I stepped too close you’d become flustered,” he began. “ I’ve seen you check me out more than once, and when I returned the gesture you’d shiver or blush. It’s obvious what the situation is,” Hisoka finishes, putting his deck of cards away.

The fire in your belly only gets a little hotter, realizing that he knew all the while.

“So,” he says, smile gone, voice low and sultry again, “are you gonna ride me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, THIS IS THE SCRAPPED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2. IT IS NOT CANON FOR THIS FIC!!!!!!!


	4. Ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it’s been a while. Sorry about that. I’ve been a little busy, but that’s life, right? Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than the others but we do learn more about you here. I plan to keep the chapters at the usual length but, I decided to publish this one at this length because I got the message that I wanted to get across, across. So if I continued I would’ve been stretching it out. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and the scrapped version of Chapter 3 will be the chapter after this one😊

After Hisoka had walked off that night you actually realized that the sun was setting. It got dark rather quickly and even though you probably would’ve had an advantage you still decided to high-tail it back to the cave you slept in last night. You thought about Hisoka the whole way back though.

You thought about what he said, the warmth of his toned butt straddling your thighs, the tickle of his breath on your ear each time he whispered, the way his eyes would fix on yours, the way he scans your body, and even the way he looks at you. There’s just something in his gaze that you can’t quite describe. But it put a fire in your belly that wouldn’t be extinguishing for a while.

Another thing you thought about was how he fought you. He’s so fast and strong. You couldn’t land a hit this time. You expected that but, it was much more challenging than you thought.

You loved it though. 

The rush. 

The danger. 

The pain.

It made your blood pump through your veins and you body shake with anticipation. You weren’t exactly a fighting junkie but, you were a fighting enthusiast. The thrill that came with the exhilarating physical workout of fighting was enough to keep you going..

You weren’t one for bloody battles however, those fights have their excitement too. If you needed to fight someone to the death, you might be reluctant to end their life but you’d still be eager to engage.

The thrill you get from a good fight is enough to leave you hankering for more. However, you knew control. 

‘Only fight when necessary’ a phrase you remember hearing from your trainer. A phrase that teaches you to know your limits, set moral limits, and to remember that not every fight deserves action. Training excluded of course.

And while your thirst for a good fight is insatiable, your lust for a brawl does not equate to your lust for sexual contact. Yeah, angry aggressive sex and a little aggressive foreplay gets you heated up. And maybe fights that turn into sex soak your panties just a little, but you knew where to draw your line. And you knew that good sex and a good fight we’re two other things.

After making it back to the same cave you slept in last night you let out a loud sigh, hoping it would distract your mind from the naughty thought of Hisoka pinning you down mid fight and grinding into the middle of your covered and opened legs with his own covered crotch. You can just imagine his concealed length lightly brushing against your clit through your shorts and it made you wanna moan at the made up sensations. 

But anyway, it’s time to stop fantasizing and get some rest. 

The next morning comes and you’re already out of the cave looking for another person with a tag. So far you have two points. You need just one more persons tag. Or you could just get the tag of your target. It sounds so simple but it isn’t. There’s the possibility of that sleeping man you stole your first tag from, finding you and stealing it back.The guy with the sword that you fought might even be planning revenge against you. Also, if enough people have had their tags stolen, now you’d have to fight in order to steal the tags that someone else stole. Each day it just gets more complicated. 

You let out an exasperated sigh as you walk through the forest. You suddenly grow quiet when you notice a group just outside the trees that Hisoka was sitting on a log, needle head Gittarackur, right beside him engaging in conversation, and a man laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Next thing you know, Gittarackur pulls out his needles and his whole head transformed into the head of a beautiful pale man with long jet black tresses. They exchange words for a while longer before, suddenly the long haired male is stabbing the ground in an effort to dig a hole, then says a few more words and jumps inside. Through that whole conversation, they showed no real concern about the body. Not that you didn’t expect that kind of behavior but, it was just such a shocking thing that you’d at least expect something. But as easily as HIsoka killed, you should’ve known better than to expect something.

You notice Hisoka look over in your direction and you curse. He smirks that little smirk he always makes and his eyes almost beckon you over. 

“So did you find your target yet?” Hisoka asks. You emerge from behind the trees and shake your head.

“No. I’ve been looking for them since I woke up,” You answer, hands on your hips. He shakes his head and his smirk drop.

“At this rate they'll lose their tag before you even get to them” he says. You think for a second and realize, he’s right. 

“Well, either way all I need is a third tag,” You say before turning around. We begin walking off and then you’re back in the forest. You kind of wish he would’ve stopped you and carried on the conversation but, at this point, realistically speaking there’s no time for playing anymore.


	5. Ch.3(SCRAPPED VER.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was never finished and I don’t plan to finish it because it isn’t part of the storyline. However, I really hope you can still enjoy it!  
> Just think of the semi-smut(if that’s a word lol) as a warm up for later chapters with actual full blown smut. ;)

The fire only builds and soon enough, you feel just a small trickle between your legs. Hisoka wants you to ride him. It’s almost like a dream come true. You look down, remembering you’re ¾ naked, then back at Hisoka. “Where are we gonna do it and, Sh-should I stay undressed?” You ask flustered, putting your face down again. 

“No” Hisoka smiles,”I’d prefer no interruptions while i’m making you moan so let’s, go somewhere more private.” A jolt of arousal flows through you at the thought of Hisoka clenching your waist and ramming into you. You bit your lip and looked at Hisoka, who was already walking. You started behind him. Once again, you found yourself ogling his body. Fiery red gravity defying hair, taut muscular arms, slender physique,and slight waist curvature. Oh how badly you yearned to be pinned down at the hip by those toned arms of his, how you yearned for him to let you lap at his cock, to let you grind your bare sex on his own. It hasn’t happened yet but, it’s going to happen and you can’t quell the sensations tickling your sex at the thought. 

He stops in front of a small cave, a few branches covering the entrance. He removes them quickly, looks inside, and then turns to gesture you to come inside. You move forward into the cave quickly, still holding your clothes. Hisoka follows behind, puts the branches back in front of the cave entrance.

It’s dark, and suddenly, a fire appears at the center of the cave. Hisoka started it.

You look at Hisoka, who’s standing on the other side of the fire, looking at you with a grin, almost beckoning you over to him. 

“I take it you want me to walk over to you?” You state, flipping one of your braids behind your shoulder. 

“It would speed up the pace of things,” He starts, “but you look a little scared, so i’ll do it instead.”

Hisoka slowly steps around the fire, never taking his eyes off of your figure. He stands in front of you now, and lifts his hand to move a braid behind your ear. He grabs your hands that are holding your clothes and makes you release them. Your clothes drop between you and Hisoka’s feet. With his foot he pushes it to the side and moves in closer. Eyes now level, the intensity and arousal grows between your gaze. Hisoka puts an arm around your waist, pulling your bodies in close, torso to torso, sex to sex. 

Hisoka’s lips get close to your ear, breath ghosting the shell, and he says, “I can’t wait to spread you apart on my cock,” his hand that was on your braid moved down to your ass cheek, and gave it a squeeze. Your womanhood throbbed lightly. His hand pulled the globe just a little, before giving it a smack. 

You bit your lip and put your arms around Hisoka’s neck. Hisoka took this as a sign to move forward and planted his lips on yours, slipping his tongue between. You opened your mouth to the intrusion and met your tongue with his. He slowly backed you up onto the cave wall. You shiver at how cold it is but, don’t stop kissing him. 

Hisoka pulls back licking his lip. You look at him, trying to find an answer for why he pulled away. Then suddenly, his lips are on your neck, kisses from the strip of caramel skin below your ear to your collarbone, where he darts his tongue out and licks a stripe. Then he’s sucking on your collarbone, leaving it littered with hickeys and love bites. 

You moan out and move your hands down to the waist of his pants. You pull off the yellow cloth tied around his waist. His mouth’s off your shoulder and then he’s looking into your brown orbs, eyes glazed with arousal, he’s smirking. 

“If you pull it out now, you’re going to suck it,” he says, moving his arms from behind you. He places his right hand on your cheek, observing your beautiful face in the dim light of the cave. “Unless of course, you want me to eat you out first?” He says. You lick your lips and slowly bend into a kneel. You definitely wanted him to eat you out, but oh, the way you wanted to lap at his manhood overpowered that desire. 

Once you’re face to face with his crotch, you notice his bulge and lick your lips. Hisoka stares down at you and bites his lip. You pull down his trousers and his cock springs out, not fully hard but not fully flaccid. You look up at him and meet his gaze. His hands are on his hips, waiting for you to start. You look back down at his cock and grab the base with your right hand. You part your legs just a little to cool down the heat between them and place your plump lips on the tip of his cock. He lets out a short almost quiet whine.

You take that as a sign to continue, and start licking the head of his cock. 

“Mmph,” he moans, biting his lip. He puts a hand in your hair, massaging the roots of your braids. You lick a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip and continue this all around his member. His cock now fully hard, you start to leave open mouth kisses on it from base to root. He pulls your head back, “just start sucking it, “ he moans. 

You look at his cock and notice the way he’s leaking for it and it makes you even wetter. 

Hisoka’s leaking precum, for you. 

That thought is enough to get your mouth back on his cock. You take him deep, letting his cock reach as far as it can without activating your gag reflex. You look up at him and notcie how he has his eyes closed in pleasure. His other hand is in his hair, pulling back a loose strand. You hollow your cheeks and start bobbing your head up and down his cock fast.


	6. Ch.4

It’s been two days since you last saw Hisoka, and you still haven’t found the person with your target tag. Now you’re hiding behind a bush, resting and eating some fruit you found. You only have 2 days left before you run out of time to pass this phase. You regret not looking harder to find your targets earlier, it seems as if it’s been harder to find people, and even harder to find people who still have their own tags.

“Time to get going,” You whisper to yourself as you stand up and begin stretching. You begin walking and then suddenly you stop, a lifeless body on the ground. You look down at them before bending down to search their person for their tag. After a bit of groping, you smirk once you feel a hard plate in their left pocket.

“So I take it you haven’t found your target then?” A familiar voice suddenly speaks from behind you. WIth a jolt you look up and turn around, ready for a fight. You see Hisoka standing there with bloodied fingers. You look up from his hands to his eyes and swallow before answering.

“No,” you say noticing something a little off about his aura. His eyes were in their normal state, just a little bloodshot. It seemed his eyes were actually becoming less and less bloodshot with each second.

Hisoka looks down your black camisole and licks his lips before flicking a red butterfly from his bloodied hand. Eyeing his hand, you begin to wonder if he’s responsible for the corpse. He looks back into your eyes, seeming almost in thought, he licks his lips again. His aura seems to change as he continues looking down at you.

“If you want to take their tag, you can. I already have what I need,” He states, his voice a low timbre. His statement confirmed your assumption.

You squint your eyes at him before saying, “Is there a catch?”

He chuckles and lightly grabs the tip of your chin between his index finger and thumb with his bloodied hand, lifting your chin up slightly.

“There’s no catch. Unless of course, you consider racking up a considerable debt to me as a catch,” He states with a seductive smirk. You keep your face straight. “As I said, you can take it, but you already owe me for the information 3 days ago and if you take this tag it’ll only build up your owes,” He finishes.

“What would I owe you exactly?” You ask, the naughtier part of you hoping it was something of a more, naughty, nature. But of course, this is real life and it doesn’t work like a poorly scripted porno.

He moves his hand from your chin, a bit of blood smeared there, and places the same hand against his chin as if he were in thought. You quickly swiped the smear off of your chin, leaving the smear on your hand.

“Oh just a few favors, like helping me kill someone, fighting an enemy,” He pauses and leans to his side, head slightly turned, “or even more intimate things,” He whispers, barely audible. As confident as he usually is, he seemed less confident with that last statement. A little out of character, but you decided to brush it off. He seemed to be hinting at something, and you knew what it was but a part of you couldn’t quite believe it and another part of you wanted to ignore it because it was clearly meant to be inaudible. So you did just that. Ignored it.

“Hmm..” You hum in response, putting the plate in your pocket. “I guess that’s just how it’ll have to be,” You respond. He smirks something small as he looks at you. Obviously he took your response as an agreement, especially to the very last part. “Well,” You start, moving your hand from your pocket, “looks like I’m done here, and I guess I have another owe” You state.

While the idea of completing sexual favors did excite you a little bit, you still had to proceed with caution. This man is insanely attractive but also, very dangerous. He could end your life on the spot if he wanted and you wouldn’t be able to put up a real fight against him, as evidenced by every fight before. Racking up owes against him really isn’t a great idea, even if sexual favors were involved. He’s unpredictable. At any moment he could force you into a situation he knows you won’t survive and call it a favor. On top of the fact that he probably has a plethora of enemies, and working with him could make you enemies you’ve never even met. That being said, you’ve decided this will be the last thing you take from him. You can’t allow him to rack up any more favors.

“Well, I hope to see you in the next phase-“ He cuts himself off and puts a finger to his chin. “I don’t seem to remember ever catching your name?”

“[Y/N]” You state and start walking off.

Hisoka grins and begins saying your name a few times as you walk away, trying to get a taste for it. You ignore him and continue on your way.

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

It’s the final day now, so you leave the cage you’ve been using for refuge and begin toward the start line. You figured, maybe you should walk a little faster just in case anyone is trying to sneak in a tag on the final day. It would suck immensely if someone were to steal your tags last minute. You’d most definitely be damned and that certainly wouldn’t be favorable considering that passing the Hunter Exam is essential to furthering your training.

You remember the exact words your trainer, Njingza, told you before you set out to sign up for the Hunter Exam.

_“You’re very good [Y/N] but, this is where you training ends. If you want to continue pushing forward with me, you’ll have to successfully complete this one thing: the Hunter Exam.” Njingza paused, “If you can prove that you can pass the hardest exam in the world with your current skill set, I will teach you all I know”._

You chuckle, you loved Njingza. She was like a second mother. Her power is unrivaled by the general public as well as her beauty. She herself is a Hunter and associates with stronger hunters like Bisky and all of the Hunter’s running this test, who of which You have met years before. At each stage they all made sure to greet you however, they were very good at keeping it hidden from the other contestants, and that was something you were thankful for. You just know that with how tense things were for people wanting to be Hunters, if they had seen the examiners greet you and speak to you all fondly, they would’ve definitely suspected you of cheating and cause a ruckus.

Anyway, you couldn’t wait for this exam to be over so you could go back to Njingza with your Hunter license and begin more intense training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learn a little more about you and your past. This is important for later.  
> Honestly, at this point I just want to get over the Zevil island part of the Hunter exam arc. Honestly, I can't wait for how I'm going to structure your character in the Heaven's Arena arc. It's going to be great!
> 
> I'm also in the process of making a HisokaxReader Heaven's arena arc one shot. It's going to be mature and not so much a PWP but, it will certainly have a healthy dose of smut(that sounds perverted lol).I should have it posted by the tim I post Chapter 5.  
> Anyway I hope you guys are really enjoying the story and I appreciate all the kudos and comments, and would love if you guys would leave more. Thank you~


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I wanted to try a different formatting style for this chapter. Please tell me if you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading. The one-shot is on its way lol. Also sorry but this chapter is mostly dialogue and shorter than the others! Gotta keep setting the stage guys!

You successfully passed the fourth phase, and now you’re on your way to the 5th. The passing contestants, including you, were picked up in a sky blue blimp and were currently being transported to the next part of the exam.

 

You were situated on a flat bench next to the vast windows of the blimp, observing the sparkling night sky.  Sighing, your eyes fixated on the dazzling stars hidden behind the almost invisible clouds in the night sky. You smiled to yourself. It’s absolutely beautiful up here.

 

“Hey, Miss!” You hear a youthful voice call. You turn your head and your eyes land on a tanned young boy with spiky black hair. He wore a green vest and a matching green pair of shorts.  Directly beside him stood a boy, about the same age, with pale skin and messy silver hair.

“Uh, hey?” You responded. The boy gave you a warm smile.

 

“What do you think of this exam so far?” He began. “Are you excited for the next phase? It’s the last one you know!” His youthful energy was enough to make you smile in return. 

 

“I think it’s been… interesting,” You reply. “How about you? What do you think?”

 

“It’s been pretty easy, if you ask me,” The silver-haired boy says. Your eyes dart from the tanned boy to him. You can instantly tell that there’s something about this kid that makes him rather exceptional. As a matter of fact, you look at the other kid too and realize that he also carries the same kind of exceptional energy. 

 

“Yeah me too,” The tanned boy agrees. Your eyes land back on him and you notice something about his face seems familiar but, you can’t quite place it. 

 

“Easy huh?” You chuckle lightly. “ So I take you two are probably training under a mentor right? They probably challenged you to take this exam right?” You ask. They’ve ignited your curiosity. What possibly could two preteens be doing taking such an unsafe exam like this? What’s their backstory?

 

“Wrong!” The tanned one retorts with a chuckle. “I’m taking this exam so I can become a hunter, just like my dad. I wanna figure out why he became a hunter.” His face shows enthusiasm but you can feel a tiny bit of sadness looming beneath the surface. The silver-haired one scoffs, and you fix your eyes on him.

 

“Don’t really have a mentor. I’ve trained before but, I’m really just here for fun. I heard it was a challenge so I wanted to try it. But it isn’t really hard at all.” The stench of arrogance rolls off him like a garbage truck and you sigh. Young kids his age don’t get like that overnight. That’s family grooming right there or a coping mechanism for kids who lack real love in their lives. Knowing that you don’t hold his arrogance against him. If it’s caused by the latter, then he probably has some pretty important folks.

 

“Mm. That’s cool. Well, congratulations for making it this far.” You smile.

 

“Why are you here though Miss?” The tanned one asks.

 

“Well, my trainer, Njingza, told me that if I wanted to continue training, I’d need to pass the hunter exam,” You answered. “Not just that but, a hunter license is a very useful tool anyway.” The duo nods, processing the information.

 

“Is your trainer also a hunter? What do you do? Why would a hunter license be necessary for your training? How do you train?” The tanned one asks. You chuckle, amused by his inquisitive nature.

 

“She is actually. She’s pretty famous, I’m surprised you haven’t heard of her. She’s a --”

 

“Legend Hunter,” The silver-haired one cut you off. You look at him and nod.

 

“Yeah, she is uh…” You trail off, hoping he’d provide his name. 

 

“Killua. He’s Gon.” He replies, taking the cue. You nod at the names and then realize who you’re talking to. Just as you thought: his folks are indeed important. If you’re not mistaken, Killua is the name of the middle offspring of the current Zoldyck family line. 

 

“What is a Legend Hunter?” Gon asked, looking between Killua and you. You look at him and open your mouth to explain but Killua starts before you.

 

“They travel the world testing and searching for legends to prove if they’re real or not. I found out about them after Njingza passed the testing gates, beat the guard we had before Hungary, and somehow made it past the butlers all the way to our house.” Killua said, looking back at you.

 

“Yeah. She wanted to prove if the Zoldyck’s were real or not. Nobody has knowingly seen any of you and lived to tell about it. A picture is worth millions. It only makes sense that she went to figure out if your family was actually real,” You say. Killua only nods and sits beside you. Gon follows suit.

 

“It’s not like it’s a problem. My folks are glad she did it. It boosted our clientele significantly. Not like we weren’t making money or anything anyway.” Killua stated.

 

“So are you trying to become a legend hunter?” Gon asks.

 

“Not really. I just wanna learn how to fight well. Njingza’s a great fighter and -” You end up being cut off by an announcement on the loudspeaker by Netero. He begins calling names.

  
  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~

You enter the room where Netero is with a large smile.

 

"Netero!" You exclaim after the door shuts. You jump over the table and wrap him in an embrace. Netero smiles back at you and says your name the same way in return.

"Well Hello! Glad to see that you've made it to the 5th phase!" Netero says, a smile on his face. You pull away from the hug and sit on the other side of the table.

 

"Well, what else would you expect from a student of Njingza?" You respond with a giggle. He chuckles.

 

"A Hunter license after passing the Hunter exam." You make a playful scowl.

 

"Well. I'm gonna get one. You'll see!" You chuckle and he chuckles back. Netero then picks up the pen and paper that fell off the desk after you jumped over it. He places it on the desk and clears his throat.

 

"Who would you want to fight out of the remaining contestants?" Netero asks. You press a finger to your chin in thought. 

 

Maybe you could fight Gittarackur? That would be a bad idea though since you haven't seen his full powers. However, disguising himself may be his only ability. But then again, if he hung out with the likes of Hisoka, then he'd most likely be at or around the same level. If that were the case then you would get your ass beat.  You needed to shoot lower. 

 

"Mm... How about the tall older guy with glasses spiky hair, and that briefcase he carries with him everywhere?" You say, half a question half a statement. Netero chuckles again and writes something down on his paper. "What do you think that's too low?" You ask. 

"He's a teenager. " Netero says, before getting up and beckoning you out of the room. He opens the door and you get up to leave. "By now, [y/n]. Good luck in the 5th phase."

  
  
  
  



	8. Hiatus

Start date: August 29th, 2019  
End date: January 2nd, 2019

Hi guys. It pains me to announce this but What He Wants is going on a 4 month hiatus. A lot of shit is hitting the fan for me and I have no choice but to focus completely on it. I WILL still be writing this story in free time BUT, I will not be posting until the end of the hiatus. Hopefully i’ll have enough chapters stored up so that I can just mass post on the last day of the hiatus lol. Anyway, I want to keep this brief. So thank you so much for reading and I can’t wait to come back with a bunch of chapters for you guys☺️


End file.
